tardisfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Cinder
„Cinder" byl hlavní alias dívky, která vyrůstal na planetě Moldox během Poslední Velké Časové války. Když Dalekové dobyli a zpustošili její planetu, přišla o celou rodinu, a proto se dobrovolně stala lovkyní Daleků. Později byla jednou z posledních obětí Časové války. Její smrt přiměla Doktora k tomu, aby válku ukončil. Život Raný život Cinder bylo jen sedm let, když Časová válka ve formě Dalecké okupace zasáhla Moldox. Dalekové napadli statek její rodiny, přičemž její matka, otec a bratr Sammy byli vyhlazeni. Ona přežila jen díky tomu, že se stihla ukrýt pod popelnici, kde zůstala, dokud ji nenalezl Coyne. Dalších několik let se z ní a ostatních přeživších okupace snažil vycvičit lovce Daleků. Mezi těmito přeživšími byla i dívka jménem Stephanie, která se stala Cinderinou první láskou. (PRÓZA: Engines of War) Setkání s Doktorem Jako mladá žena se zúčastnila s dalším bojovníkem resistence Finchem přepadení Dalecké hlídky, po jímž se setkala s válečným Doktorem, který havaroval ve své TARDIS na Moldox, přičemž zničil jednoho z Daleků. Krátce poté, co TARDIS havarovala, Finch byl vymazán z historie jednou z nových zbraní Daleků. Ačkoliv věděla, že je něco špatně, tak si nedokázala vzpomenout, co se stalo. Když si Cinder uvědomila, že je Doktor Pán času, reagovala nepřátelsky. Byla připravená Doktora zabít, ale myšlenka na opuštění planety, na které ji již nic nezbylo, ji nakonec přesvědčila o opaku. Pomohla mu proniknout na Daleckou základnu a odhalit jejich plány na vytvoření Temporálního děla, dematerializační zbraně, která by mohla vymazat celou Gallifrey z historie. Doktor vzal Cinder ve své TARDIS na Gallifrey, aby varoval Pány času před plány Daleků. Na Gallifreyi se Cinder potkala s Rassilonem a Nejvyšší radou Pánů času, ale bylo ji řečeno, aby zůstala zticha, když spolu mluvili. Po skončení schůze byla unesena Karlaxem a Kastelánem, kteří ji prosondovali mysl jako zálohu pro Doktorova tvrzení. Poté, co na to Doktor přišel, vzal Cinder z Kapitolu do Mrtvé Zóny, kde oba unesli Borusu z vězení v Temné věži. :The Bidding War)]] Krátce před tím, než Doktor porazil Pány času a Daleky, Cinder obětovala svůj život, aby zachránila ten Doktorův, když dobrovolně na palubě jeho TARDIS schytala Karlaxovu kulku míněnou Doktorovi. Na počest její smrti ji pohřbil spolu s ostatky její rodiny v jejich rodném statku, kde jim vybudoval pořádný hrob s cedulí, která odhalovala Cinderino pravé jméno, a slíbil, že tuto válku ukončí. (PRÓZA: Engines of War) Odkaz : Relative Dimensions)]] Když devátý Doktor promítl své vzpomínky z Časové války do různých protivníků, bojujících o přístup k jeho mysli, bylo vidět válečného Doktora, který v zármutku držela Cinderino tělo. Tato vzpomínka zastavila souboj, protože ji bojovníci považovali za příliš strašnou na to, aby ji snesli. (KOMIKS: The Bidding War) Dvanáctý Doktor viděl Cinder mezi jeho společníky, když byla Bernice Summerfieldová zasažena chrononovou energií v pyramidě Eternie. (PRÓZA: Generace velkého třesku) Manifestace Cinder se také objevila v Celestial Toyroomu, kde mluvila s ostatními společníky Doktora. (KOMIKS: Relative Dimensions) Vzhled Cinder měla dlouhé oranžové vlasy, ze kterých se také odvodilo její jméno (Cinder = uhlík). Oči měla olivové barvy. Byla docela svalnatá kvůli veškerému výcviku a bojům, kterých se zúčastnila, přesto její postava byla stále hubená.es:Cinder en:Cinder Kategorie:Lídé Kategorie:Lidé, kteří byli v Doktorově TARDIS Kategorie:Společníci válečného Doktora Kategorie:Lidští kolonisté Kategorie:Bojovníci v Poslední Velké Časové válce Kategorie:Jedinci s neznámým jménem Kategorie:Aliasy